Masami, Become Beautiful
by regowolf
Summary: I'm not what you would call 'normal.' I have been kidnapped and studied by people fighting a war. Then there is the fact that these two boys have taken an interest in me. Normally I wouldn't mind but once you consider the fact that one is a known murderer and lunatic, you would worry too. But all pale in comparison to the fact that I share a body with a Spirit called the Phoenix.
1. Intro

**Sorry for the confusion, but I think this is the right place to put this story, if not I apologize. This is a story I first planed on making an OC Naruto story, but since I never really planed on having an actual charecter from the story in it I decided to make it it's own story. I hope you enjoy!**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

Masami, Become Beautiful

**Key:**

_**Masami's thoughts**_

_Miu's thought_

Prolog

I live on a small island that invisible to all but the people in it. We are a small island south of the country of Japan. We may live near an Asian country, but we have a lot of cultures and races on the island. We have been in a civil war for centuries to decide who should be leading the islands since it was founded. My village was named Kenta, meaning strong and big. We were a barbarian village, not many people there knew how to do anything besides hold and swing a huge sword. The only people in my village that could do more were the people in my clan, the Fenikkusu clan.

Though it is not much, we could set anything we want aflame by simply willing it. Everyone had his or her own color flame based on their hair and eye color. It is a tradition to wear your color flame you are, if you did not you were shamed by the rest of the clan.

There was only one person in my whole clan that can do so much more, the Phoenix. She is one person that exists once in every generation. After she dies, she is reborn. The next person has all of the past experience of their past lives, even their memories. My village is eagerly awaiting the next Phoenix.

She died a little over a decade ago, and her reincarnation period is always random. All the girls that had a red flame were suspects; my older sister, Naomi, was one of them. I on the other hand had a black flame, so I did not have a chance of having the Phoenix's cool powers. The strangest thing about our country is that there are a lot of other people like the Phoenix in some villages, called Kokoro, but most have long since stopped existing.

Our country had four villages that are trying to gain control. The other hundred were either burned down or dropped out of the war. My village had become the weakest since the Phoenix died. The strongest village is Yuzuki; it is full of very powerful people who use the moon for power, however some of the warriors are so skilled that they do not even need it.

The village that is the second strongest is the village, Katsu, they are filled with assassins. They are blood thirsty and will do anything in their power to get what they want, or kill who they want. The last village is Masuru; they had been trying to destroy our village ever since the Phoenix died.

The village used an arsenal of weapons when they attacked, but they were nowhere near as skilled at Yuzuki or Katsu and not as strong willed as my village, Kenta. There had also been rumors that they had been experimenting on other humans. Some rumors said they used the dead, others say they used their own warriors, but most said they kidnapped people from other villages.

My name is Masumi Fenikkusu I was twelve years old. I lived with my mother and sister. My dad died in a battle against the Masuru village when I was seven. After he died, our clan did not pay much attention to us since my dad already married out of the clan, so we had been struggling to get what we needed. My sister was fifteen, she was only one year away from being able to join the war, so she had been training her hardest to get onto the battlefield and provide for our family. I had just started training, so it would have been a while before I would have been able to be qualified to fight. However, that was not why I had been training. My dream was to travel the island and become the best warrior so I could protect my village from anyone who dared to harm it.

"Masumi, stop playing with your food or it will get cold," My mother stated with an all knowing smile. I did as she said and ate it. She was right, my dinner was cold, but the flavor was just the way I liked it, sweet.

My mom was a peaceful woman. Whenever you hear her yell, you know you did something horribly wrong. She, unlike my sister and I, never learned how to fight; she was a farm girl for most of her life. She raised cattle and sheep to feed and clothe the people of our village, but she left that life behind when she met and married my father. She dreamed just as much as I did about getting out of the village, but she wanted a peaceful life without fighting or war.

"Hey Masami, want to see something cool I learned?" My sister, Naomi, always liked to show off, but I never got jealous. I loved to see what she knew, because eventually she would teach me how to do it.

"Yeah, when?" A asked with anticipation.

"Right after dinner," Naomi put on a smile that showed that she knew I was going to love it. I suddenly got the inspiration to eat faster.

"Masami, be careful, you'll get sick eating that fast," My mother warned, but I could not help but ignore her. The faster we started the faster I would be able to learn a new ability. I was done in two minutes flat, and had a major chase of the hiccups. Mother just smiled.

Naomi took me to the forest in our back yard. The forest was a quiet place that was not too far from home. The sun was already beginning to set by the time we got out there, so the shadows of the trees stretched over us.

"What I'm about to show you is top secret. I learned it from a top secret source," Naomi warned with a serious expression on her face, "I'm going to show it to you, okay?"

I nodded my head and she proceeded. An excited smile crept across her face. She turned around so she was not facing me and then took a deep breath. When she let out her breath it came out as fast mumbled words that seemed to be in a language I have never heard before. When the words stopped Naomi quickly took in a deep breath and before my eyes, she breathed fire.

I was so amazed, "Naomi, are you going to teach me how to do that?"

She smiled her usual smile of excitement, "Of course. Why wouldn't I? The man that taught me said he learned it from a family member of a Kokoro called the Dragon. First, you have to take in a deep breath then speak these words."

She showed me how to pronouns every word in the outlandish language in order. Then, we tried to see if I could make flames come out of my mouth, I was very excited to see a little puff of smoke come out of my mouth. It took me five minutes just to get a little flame, but after thirty minutes I had it down. I was so excited; though I could easily set things aflame with my usual abilities it felt good to know how to know another technique.

"Wow you picked up on that fast. It took me several hours, and the man said it took him months to get it. I guess people in the Fenikkusu clan are just fast learners, or it's just us." My sister was always boosting about our clan. The only thing she did not like about it was the marriage rules. We were always hated because of it. Even though our aunt, my father's sister, was the last Phoenix, "We should get back, mom will start to worry."

When we got out of the forest what we saw scared me. Out village was being burned down. It was normal fire so we knew it was not one of our clan. Our clan's fires are just one solid color, none go from red to orange to yellow, just one single color. Naomi's and my first reaction was to check on mom.

When we got to the house she was nowhere to be found. We knew she either escaped or was kidnapped. Our first lesson in a situation like this was to escape to the boats, so that's what we did, or attempted to do.

Right when we got out of our house we were cornered. The men in front of us were covered from head to toe on a pure white jumpsuit. I tried to set them on fire with my clan flam, but for some reason it would not work. My only guess was that their outfits were made of a special material that kept our flames at bay.

Then an idea hit me, "Naomi, Dragon!" Knowing what I meant we used our new ability. To my great relief the men were set aflame. My sister and I ran as fast as we could away from the man and towards the boats. Sticking to each other like glue, we made sure neither of us got separated.

We were almost to the boats when we saw our mother. She was unconscious and as pale as a ghost, another man in a white jumpsuit had a long knife against our mother's throat. They had taken her hostage, but why?

"Come with me quietly and I'll let her go," We could tell that he was serious. If we tried anything, something horrible would defiantly happen to our mother, so we followed his orders. When we got close to him other men appeared and tied my sister's hands.

"Hey," I yelled, and then one of them pushed me away.

"This has nothing to do with you brat, now go escape to your precious boats," The man that was holding the knife to my mother said.

"Not without my mother or sister!" I yelled, "otherwise I'm-" I stopped midsentence at a horrific sight. I had finally got a good look at my mother. She had a knife already in her back along with multiple slashes across it, and I knew then that she had already bled out.

My mind was in shock. All I could think about was the slashes. Why did this happen? What did they really want? How could they? Then I saw their swords on their backs. They were from the village Masuru. The same village that killed my dad, destroyed the village, and now killed my mom and tried to kidnap my sister. My rage exploded from me, and everything turned red. The next thing I knew someone knocked me unconscious.

* * *

'_Wake up, I need you awake right now or we will not be able to get out of here!'_ The voice that spoke seemed to be coming from my head, and it was strangely familiar, but I could not place it.

_**"Who?" **_I thought, and to my surprise I got a reply.

'_I'm you, do you not remember? But that's not important right now. You need to wake up!'_

Following her directions I opened my eyes to find myself in a pure white room. It reminded me of the men's suits, and anger roes in me. I tried to set it on fire, but of course it did not work.

_'Calm down no one is here to hurt you and you sister was not harmed, so calm down.'_

I almost busted into tears at those words, _**"My sister was okay."**_ I let out a sigh of relief and went to wash my face to calm me down, but I stopped right when I saw a girl. I was not quite sure who it was. She had Red eyes with messy black hair with red streaks down the front, she looked about my age. I tried to move towards her, but she moved at the same time.

'_Are you an idiot?'_ The voice asked.

_**"No! Wait who are you?"**_

'_Again, I'm you, and so is the person in the mirror. Can you not see your own face?'_

It took me a minute but I saw it, _**"What did they do to me?"**_I yelled in my head with anger coursing through me again.

'_Nothing, technically speaking I did.'_

_**"Okay then, what did **__**you**__** do to me?"**_

_'It happens when I woke up; though I have never been awakened this young before, or in someone with a black flame.'_

_**"Do you have a name?"**_

_'Yes you can call me Miu, you usually do. I'm also considered the Phoenix to everyone else.'_

_**"Oka- wait, what? The Phoenix, but my flame is black? I thought for sure you would be in my sister, what are you doing in me?"**_

_'I'm not your sister, I'm you! But I'm not even sure myself, but we really shouldn't be talking about this now, someone is coming.'_

Sure enough someone walks in wearing a pure white suit like all the others, but I learned. Instead of trying to use my clan ability I started to try to use the new one, but before I could get a word out I was hit by a wave of nausea. I was light headed and could not concentrate at all.

_'Shit! Masami, snap out of it! Its gas, you need to move, NOW!' _I tried but no matter how much effort I put into it, my body had already gone numb, and before I knew it I was unconscious.

When I woke up I was strapped to a table inside another pure white room. There were also people surrounding me, of course wearing white. I tried my best to get out, but no matter how much it tried to fight the straps they had on my hands and ankles would not budge.

_'You know what they are trying to do is useless, I am not something they could copy." _Miu said inside my mind,_ 'They are just wasting money and time.' _Miu was probably right but I still do not like to be some guinea pig for a bunch of heartless murderers, _'If you keep fighting you'll be sedated again, then where will you be. I say wait until the right moment, like when they put us back into our cell. I know the perfect way out.'_ I could tell that she knew what she was doing, so I waited till they were done taking blood and testing my new red highlighted bangs.

Unfortunately they sedated me again and I woke up in my cell, again, _**"Now what?"**_

_'You need to empty your mind; I need to use your body for a second.'_

_**"Oh, oka- wait, what, use my body? Why, can't I just do it?"**_

_'With your age, no, it is still a little too risky for you to use my powers. Please, if you want out let me use it. I swear it will just be for a second, and then it is all yours again.'_

I did have to consider it for a second, but I knew it was the only way out of here. With a sigh I tried to empty my mind, but then an alarm went off. _**"Oh, Miu did you do that?"**_

_'No, I didn't even get a chance before you took over again. If I could guess it is an invasion of another village. We need to hurry, clear your mind!' _I did and in a split second I heard a crashing sound. When I was in control again the door was sliced up and red feathers were falling to the floor. I decided to ignore it for now.

I was about to turn a corner when one of the men in white came flying towards me. When I say flying I literally mean flying. Someone pushed him towards me. I barley dodged the man before he hit the wall, and it crumbled down around him. My body was shaking from the brute force that made the man fly.

_'Calm down Masami, if he attacked the men in white more than likely he is an ally.'_

_**"Or someone from another village that came to kill everyone in this one!"**_

_'…Good point, be cautious.'_

I knew that if I ran away the man would catch me in no time, going straight up to him would probably be a bad idea also; he may think I'm an enemy. The best thing to do is to stay put and hope he does not notice me. Not the best plan but it is the most reasonable. Then I saw him. He looked about my age if not older, and everything about him was either black or white.

He wore a black jacket with white pants. He had white hair with black streaks, His eyes were two different color the right one was white the left one was black, and they were staring right at me. I could tell that he was from Katsu, the Assassin village. You could always tell by their heartless eyes, but his were also filled with strong pain. I do not know why but when I saw him my mind went blank, but I was not scared.

_'Masami, what the hell do you think you are doing!' _It took me a moment to realize what she was saying. I was actually walking straight towards him, and he looked just as surprised as Miu was, but my mind went blank again when I saw his eyes. His pain filled eyes made me want to comfort him, _'Masami, stop!' _Miu kept yelling and the man pulled out one of his swords that I did not know he had, but I was already face to face with him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and his face was now a scowl. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and started to pull me the way he came, "You still didn't answer me." I stated, both confused and intrigued. He stayed silent but his grip on my wrist tightened.

_'Masami, if you talk to him anymore, he will kill you. I'm surprised he hasn't already.'_ I simply nodded, I'm sure that no matter how much I talk to him he will not listen. Then out of nowhere he tossed me two yards in front of him, and my hands scraped the ground. When I looked up there were two people in front of me.

The older one looked like he was in his late teens, early twenties. He had straight long red hair with black highlights, and it reached his shoulders. He was wearing a red tank-top looking shirt that was buttoned up on his left side. It also had a cheetah running up the right of it, and his pants were black and baggy.

Then there was a boy that looked about the same age as me also. He had spiky black hair that seemed to only point to his right. His shirt was green with a black lines running down the middle, and pretty much skin tight. There was also a shield with a skull on his shirt, and a band like thing on his upper right arm. He wore baggy pants that were just plain black.

"Itzal, what is this?" The younger boy was pointing to me, but looking at the boy that just threw me, "She's not one of the Masuruians, is she? We told you too kill them not bring them to us!" He yelled, "She's just some random gothic girl."

"Gothic? Wait a minute, I'm not Goth!" I yelled in irritation.

"Then why did you dye your hair?" He questioned with a smug smile.

"I didn't! It happened when the Masuru village attacked mine!"

"Oh… you must be from that little village that burned down a week ago, what was its name?" He then put his hand on his chin like he was actually thinking about it.

"Kenta, my village's name was Kenta!" I yelled feeling the strong need to set him on fire.

"Oh, that's right, Kenta. I normally don't remember names of villages that can't put up a fight,"

"You bastard, my village was ten times the village yours will ever be. We never resorted to petty sneak attacks!" His face then turned into a deep scowl, like he wanted to fight.

_'Masami I don't know if you realize yet, but you're not in the position to be intimidating your captives. I strongly suggest you stop.'_

I listened, but still glared at him. His aggravated face started to get worse, and his hands started to ball up into fists. Then he raised his fist like he was about to punch me. I dared not to flinch, and he brought it down. I half expected to have my face on the pavement, but instead the other man grabbed his wrist and inch away from my face.

"Takeshe, this is not the time to let your emotions get the better of you. It may not look like it, but she is stronger than you," What he said shocked both me and the boy with the fist an inch away from my face, still. "Actually I think she may actually be our mission."

"Habiki Sensei, I highly doubt that. I mean look at her. She's just some gothic kid from a barbarian village. She couldn't even take on one of those white suited guys." The boy named Takeshi stated with a cocky look on his face.

I could have sworn one of my blood vessels popped, "I hope you know that I can, and I did, but if you doubt me so much you could try to fight me." I could sense that my anger was getting the better of me, but he was pissing me off to the point that I really do not care.

_'You should listen to your senses. Nothing good will come from fighting him, but what the Sensei said was true. You can beat him, with my help.'_

"Really, you want to fight me, are you really that confident?"

"Yes, I am!" A twisted smile formed on his face. Then he reached for his sword on his back that I did not even realize he had it. The sword was huge and was almost as big as he was.

_**"What's with the swords appearing out of nowhere?"**_ I asked Miu.

_"It's an ability most warriors learn, your father knew how to do it."_ Miu pointed out, _"You sister will also learn when she turns sixteen."_

"Takeshe, stop!" I was totally surprised of the sudden voice. It was the boy with the black and white hair, and had also tossed me a moment ago. His voice was really rough, and harsh, it also told me the pain he was in. I do not know why, but I could not help but want to comfort him. It was a strange feeling, "If what Habiki Sensei says is true than we can't risk killing or harming her." Through all that, what surprised me was that Takeshe actually listened. He was now putting his sword back on his back, and to my amazement it vanished. "Girl, don't move." The boy said.

I did not like what he called me, but I obeyed. He put something like handcuffs on my wrists. I felt like a prisoner again.

"Itzal, I'm going to leave her to you," The sensei said, "I will try to see if there is anyone else that could be the Phoenix," I almost laughed, but I held it in.

After the other two left I was left with just the silent one. Then I looked around, it surprised me that I just noticed this now, but people were fighting all around us. "Itzal was it?" I asked, but he did not even as much as flinch, "are we just going to stand here in the middle of the battle or are we going to move somewhere safer?" No answer again. I think he was ignoring me.

About twenty minutes passes and almost all the fights were won by the assassins, "Hey, who's that?" when I looked up I saw a boy with brown hair with one light blue eye and one pale green eye. He was wearing a skin tight plain green tank top that showed off his sculpted abs, and skin tight black pants. On both of his shoulders he had tattoos. The one on his right shoulder was mostly a bunch of swirls and points, which covered most of his upper arm that looked kick-ass. The one on his left shoulder was some weird letters that I could not understand.

"I never asked her name," Itzal said in a monotone.

With a disappointed look on his face, the boy sighed, "Goodness Itzal, you'll never get girls with that attitude." Then he suddenly looked at me with a newly found smile that I could tell he used often. "Hi, my name is Laërtes, what's yours?"

Just by looking at his skintight shirt and his charming smile, I could tell that he was, what most people called, a player. "I'm Masami." I answered.

"That's a nice name. It means 'become beautiful,' I believe, but I'd say you already are," he winked at me.

Every word Laërtes said made me want to puke, but I could tell from his face that when he said stupid stuff like this, most girls would melt. Seeing that I was not falling for it, his charming smile slowly started turning into a disappointed frown.

"I'm sorry, but how old did you say you are," I was tempted to laugh, but decided that would be immature.

"I didn't, and I'm twelve," Laërtes probably thought I was younger because I did not fall for his looks or cheesy pickup line.

"Really, I am too, weird?" I just sighed.

"_**Exactly what I thought,"**_ I thought to myself.

Laërtes then looked to Itzal, "Well Itzal, Habiki Sensei said that you and I should take Masami to our village."

"Fine, but you are taking care of the girl. I'm tired of her."

_'I'm starting to hate him, and there is something about him that is bothering me, and I don't mean his personality.' _Miu stated and with that, we headed to their village.

Of course there were percussions they had to go through with me along. They could not let anybody that lived outside the village know of its destination, so for the whole entire trip they had me knocked out, or at least Itzal did. Laërtes just wanted to blind fold me, but Itzal refused to listen and knocked me out anyway. Whenever they would stop to eat, Laërtes would blindfold me and then feed me. It turned out he was nicer than I first thought.

Then horrible news came. Before I was knocked out again I heard Laërtes say he just got a message that he had to go back home and see about a family matter. That meant that for the rest of the trip I would be stuck with Itzal, and knowing him I would either starve to death or be buried in some random ditch.

It did not surprise me when I woke up half starving and dehydrated but what did surprise we was that there was a girl standing over me. She had strawberry blonde hair and light grey eyes. She wore black and green Lolita clothes.

"Hi, I'm Persephone; I found you and Itzal just a while ago, are you okay?" the girl asked, her face full of true concern.

"Yes, thank you. I'm Masami, am I in Katsu?" I asked looking around the foreign room.

"Yeah, you're lucky I found you, or you would probably be in a hell right now. Itzal treats every one like his enemy except for his sister."

"Where exactly am I?"

"In the Enyo house hold, we were the main financers for the expedition to find you after your village was destroyed."

"How did you know I was there?"

"Our village had spies in almost every village in this island, except for Yuzuki; they can spot a spy a mile away." I was not sure whether to trust her or not, but the way she said everything made me think it was not so bad. "Well, I should probably leave you to your meal, call if you need anything." Then she exited the room.

I would have called her and asked more questions, but the smell of the food was too strong to resist. Before I knew it my hunger was gone and my throat parched. Then not long after I fell right to sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up everything was different, even my clothes. Instead of my old black clothes I was wearing before, I was now wearing a dark red dress with a big black bird flying on it. My clan's necklace was also gone and replaced with a red choker that looked a lot like a dog collar. I was also strapped to a chair

But that wasn't the weird part, right in front of me were a group of people yelling at each other. _'It seems like they are fighting over us." _I surprised me to hear Miu's voice. During the whole time Itzal kept knocking me out she stayed quiet.

Then after what seemed like hours a man suddenly yelled louder than all the rest, "Quiet men, have you not realized that our prisoner has awakened?" Everyone became silent in just a matter of seconds and then stared at me, nervously. "Now we can get onto the real council for tonight," The same man spoke again. He seemed a lot more mature than the rest of the men here. "The matter that is the Phoenix," Everybody else mumbled in agreement, "are you, or are you not, the holder of Miu?"

It took me and Miu by surprise that he knew her name, almost no one in my village knew that name other than the holder of her and the leaders of out clan, "Yes I am, but may I ask how you know her name?"

"No," and right when I thought he might be a good guy, "what did the village of Masaru do to you when they got a hold of you?"

"They took a few tests then sent me back to my cell; they only tested on me one time so far as I know."

He nodded then wrote something down then dropped the subject, "Will you give us your consent to conduct a few tests on you?" My opinion on him just got a little better.

"Yes, but they are useless. The Phoenix cannot be copied."

They all looked surprised and stared to mumble again. When they stopped the man spoke again. "We will conduct a few tests then see what to do with you from there."

After that they took me to a testing room and of course did a few tests, and to my great relief none of it hurt. They kept the testing up for weeks with no success. Till eventually they found out the same thing I told them, I was one of a kind. Then I found myself in the same room of yelling men.

_'I really don't like the sound of what they are saying,' _Miu always paid attention to everything I could not. She could hear everything each and every one of them was saying, while I just heard a bunch of voices.

"Silence," The man yelled again, "we will put it to vote, agreed?" Everyone nodded, "Okay, all in favor of killing her," I was shocked. They actually wanted to kill me? I could not even bare to look at the raised hands, "all in favor of putting her under the surveillance of a member of the Enyo clan?" I almost busted from my seat from excitement of not dying, and when I saw all the hands I was about to cry.

"Okay it is decided, she will live with anyone of the Enyo clan that is willing to take her." Then the guards took off my shackles and escorted me towards the Enyo clan's house hold.

They had me on a stage looking thing and a big crowd of people. Then one of the Guards yelled to the crowd, "This is the Phoenix of the Fenikkusu clan, if anyone is willing to adopt her into their home please speak up now?"

"I will!" a man yelled out of the middle of the crowed.

"If anybody else want to claim her please speak up now!" The Guard yelled again, but no one else spoke, "Then I ask that all of you start heading home." When everyone was gone I clearly saw my new guardian, he had brown hair and goatee. His clothes were normal and his expression showed no real emotion towards me. Like I was just some pet that his child wanted and he didn't care for. To tell the truth that did not bother me, I knew anyone holding me would not be sure if I was safe to be around. I was just happy to have a place to stay.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, oh, and if it's in the wrong place then please tell me were it might actually be in int the right place. Oh, and tell me what you think, i'm still not sure about this story so I don't know if I should keep righting it. Please tell me what you think!**

**~RegoWolf**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, here is the official first chapter to the story, I hope you all enjoy it and review!**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

Chapter 1

4 years later

I started my day like any other, getting ready for 'school.' It is more like a place where the teachers force kids from the age of six to eighteen to assassinate people. In my opinion it is more like a boot camp. However, I never complained that I had to go. I knew that I had to find a way to protect myself and Miu could only do so much for me.

When I was done getting ready I opened my bedroom door and was surprised to find Persephone in front of me with her hand up. It looked like she was going knock on the door. "Oh, hey Masami, I was just checking to see if you were up." Persephone was the person who found me my first night in Katsu and gave me the delicious food. It was because of her that her dad took me into his house. She was the only person in Katsu that liked me. I was considered an outsider, and a danger to most of the village, but she treated me like her sister.

"Actually I just got done getting dressed." I stated looking at my clothes. They were the same style I wore the second time I woke up in the village. It was red with a black phoenix flying across it. I could not help but follow the same traditions I had at home. Also, since my flame was now both red and black I thought it would be best to wear both colors.

"Good that means we can leave, come on we can eat breakfast on the way." Persephone said then grabbed my hand and headed for the door.

I smiled, understanding what was happening, "Did you and your dad get into another fight about that arranged marriage again?"

"Yeah, he keeps insisting that I marry this guy, who by the way is a total prick." Persephone said rolling her eyes. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small giggle.

"Well good thing today is graduation. This is the perfect time to get your mind off of it." I said to cheer her up, it worked.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought we would be stuck in that stupid school forever. Where do you plan on having your Assassins tattoo?" Persephone asked with profound interest.

In Katsu, every assassin has to have a tattoo in order to come and go from the village. It is only used for when we enter the village, like an ID to tell them you're not a spy. It is even made of a certain mineral that is only found in our village and only trained assassin can sense it and let you enter. It is also placed in any area of your choice; as long as it's covered up, unless you want everyone to know you are an assassin.

"I want it on the back of my neck," I would have said right in between my shoulder blades, but since Miu came I had a strange marking embedded into my skin. It looked like two wings, one black one red, which made a heart right where they met in the middle. Miu said that any shape was a rare thing to have in the middle, and every one that did had a very eventful life as a Phoenix. However, my life had already been very eventful so far, so I ignored it.

"Cool, I want my tattoo to be on my left boob," Persephone aid with excitement. Let me explain, the Enyo clan were what most people would call a succubus family, although very few people actually know about their abilities. They can control almost anyone's mind with either their talent or for most, there looks. Laërtes, the boy that was with Itzal, is also in the Enyo clan. Their talent's would work on me if Miu was not there to snap me out of it.

"I should have expected that." I stated with a smile.

"I agree you should have," We bother laughed for a minute then Persephone stared to look sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"What if we're not in the same team, it would be terrible. I can just see me arguing with the other girls without you!" Now that she mentioned it, I started to feel a bit sad. I never once gave it much thought that we could be separated after today.

"Don't think that way; I'm sure we'll be fine. Even if we we're separated we live together, so we'll still see each other constantly. I still need to meet your Fiancé anyway." I said with a joking smile Persephone smiled a little bit, but the sad look in her eyes was not totally gone.

Every time I saw our school it reminded me of how strict the whole island was. All girls must wait until they are sixteen to get out and do something with what they learned, but boys can do what they want when they are twelve. In each group there must only contain one sex. All of the rules made me angry. However, only the two remaining villages, Yuzuki and Katsu, do not tolerate girls to get missions that allow them to get involved in the war. The rules pretty much surrounded around girls and boys separation.

"Okay girls, it is now time for us to decide the teams you all will be in." The teacher stated then called the names of the group and their sensei's, and by far mine and Persephone's names' have not been called, yet. It took almost twenty minutes to call everyone's name. Until eventually I heard mine, "Masami Fenikkusu, Imia Enyo, and Persephone Enyo will be in Kiari Eglé's team," I almost busted with excitement when I heard Persephone's and my names called, but I remembered that the teacher was still calling names so I kept the screams to myself. It took forever but when she was done with names she told us the instructions of what to do, "Your Sensei's will be here shortly to pick you up, when she does follow her exact orders," so like she said we waited for our Sensei.

In my new team there was a purple haired and eyed girl that seemed a little Goth, I was surprised when I saw her. Despite being from the Enyo clan, like Persephone, her clothes barley showed any skin. Her dress was almost knee length and the rest of her legs were covered in fishnets. Her sleeves showed her shoulder but her dress had laced sleeves and again fishnet covered the rest of her chest. Her dress was a very dark purple and was covered in regular purple skulls, and she had a purple choker necklace that had black spikes on it.

"Oh my God, I can't believe we actually got into the same group!" When I turned around I was immediately tackled by Persephone, and before i knew it she was hugging me to death. "I thought for sure I would get some of the other girls that always gossiped in the back corner of the room, but instead I got you and Imia!"

"Persephone… I… can't… breathe." I finally got out.

I could have sworn I was turning blue. "Oh, sorry," she immediately let go, "I was just too excited. Let's go introduce you to Imia; her parents are good friends with my dad."

As she said we went to introduce our selves, or just me, "Hey Imia, this is Masami."

Imia looked at me then smiled, but I had a bad felling about it, "Oh, you're Goth like me?"**_ Knew it._**

"No my hair is natural, sorry," I stated, and Imia looked a little confused.

"What about your cloths and necklace?" She asked pointing at me.

Imia was talking about my red and black Phoenix dress I got while I was being trialed. The necklace on the other hand I could not remove. It had a tracer device inside of it so the village knew where I was at all times.

I was about to answer but Persephone answered for me, "Her clothes is her clan symbol and the necklace is never supposed to come off." Now Imia looked even more confused.

After a few seconds understanding crossed her face, "Wait, is she like Itzal?" She asked. Right when Imia said that my heart skipped a beat. I have not seen Itzal since the massacre at Masaru, since he knocked me out. When I thought about it I could not help but feel sorry for Itzal, every time I thought about him all I saw was his pained eyes.

"Yeah, she's a lot like him," Persephone said, when I saw her face it looked very grave.

"Persephone, what do you mean Itzal's like me?" I asked my interest now peaked.

Persephone opened her mouth to answer, but before she could get a word out Imia blurted out, "You're the Phoenix, aren't you! I heard that you were taken from your home town after it was destroyed," when I heard her talk it seemed like she was trying to avoid something. "I also heard that Itzal brought you in, but whenever I ask him how it went he would just say it was a waste of his time." I couldn't help but laugh at that, he must have really hated me.

"Yeah, he had me knocked out most of the time; I almost died of dehydration because of him." I said feeling a little embarrassed.

Imia was laughing now too, "That does sounds like him."

When she said that a question popped into my head, "How do you know Itzal?"

When I said that Imia's face turned beat red, she looked away and barely whispered, "I live with him," I was totally taken by surprise. Then I realized that was probably the reason why she tried to get rid of the subject about him being like me, "Itzal is the only reason I would dress in these concealing clothes. Ever since he came to my house he's acted like my older brother even though we are the same age."

"I never thought he would be so protective. With the way he treated me, but I'm glad to hear he has someone good in his life," It really did make me happy. The subject must have made Imia happy, because she started to blush again.

She opened her mouth like she was about to say something until a loud noise silenced everyone. The door behind me suddenly fell to the floor. When I turned around I saw a woman with her leg propped up. Like she just kicked the door down, she looked like she was in her late teens early twenties. She had short snow white hair and storm grey eyes. She wore a white and black snake necklace that looked like it was biting its own tail. She was also wearing a black and white Beanie hat that had her clan symbol on it. Her shirt was white and went to her mid thighs and has two black snakes, one going up and one going down. She also had pure black leggings. On her shoulders you could see a tattoo that looked like a grey snake was slithering across her body.

"I am Kiari Eglé, where are my lucky students?" All I could do was gawk at my new teacher in front of me. I could just imagine Persephone arguing with her.

"Are you seriously our new sensei?" Persephone asked right on cue, "You seem just as old as us."

Kiari Sensei looked at her like she just spit in her food, "Do you have a problem with me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "If you do you could ask for a new Sensei, not like anyone would actually care."

Persephone looked at her like she was weighing her options then said with a smile, "I'll stick with you. Who knows, this could be fun."

Kiari smiled like what she said was amusing, "Great, now we have met I will be leaving to get some barbeque. You can come if you want, but you all will be paying for it." She said while heading for the door, she did not even bother to see if we were following. My only question was, _**"Wasn't she supposed to give us instructions?"**_

* * *

When Persephone and I got home we saw the preparations for the Enyo clan Masquerade Ball. The ball was held every year for the graduating students, all non-graduated students are not allowed. Now that I had graduated I was officially invited to the ball, and Persephone's and Imia's dad were hosting it. The dance was held at the ball room inside Persephone's house. Her house is huge since her clan is small and there is more money to give to people who have lost a loved one to a battle.

Persephone had our dresses picked out ever since we heard we were graduating. Her dress was sleeveless and green with sparkles all over the bottom half and reached her ankles. Her hair was swept to her left side and folded underneath itself so it was only half of its normal length which was in a long braid that was keeping the rest of her hair on her left side. Her mask was also green and had three black gems on each side. She was also wearing her green and black heart choker and black bracelets on both wrists.

I was wearing a puffed up red and black sleeveless dress with gloves and my usual choker slash tracker. My mask was just a regular mask but half of it was red and half of it was black. We looked like typical masquerade women.

_'You look very nice.'_ Miu stated in my head.

_**"Thanks, though I'm afraid it'll be wasted. I don't have a date."**_ I sighed in my head. Persephone, on the other hand, said that she was going with a boy two years older than us.

_'Why, isn't this a Ball? These things are made so you can either find or bring your fiancé or spouse?'_

_**"I'm the Phoenix, no one sensible would want to marry me in this village, you said so yourself that none of the past Phoenix has ever gotten married,"**_ Just to get the subject out of the way, yes I know almost nothing about my past lives. The reason even Miu does not know. She said I should have remembered everything when she came, but so far I have only gotten _huge_ headaches and brief memories, so far I only know about most of the first Phoenix's life, but they have been becoming more frequent.

_'That may be but some did fall in love, and to help you, I will not be paying attention the whole entire ball, as promised. So have fun, and tell me about it tonight.'_ Miu said and I felt her subconscious retreat to the very back of my mind.

When Persephone and I got done preparing our outfits, she was Hell bent on having a big exciting grand entrance and I just cannot say no to her. However, I was able to block all of it out successfully so I do not remember what it was. After that the first thing I saw was a lot of sugary sweets, my one weakness. After that I lost track of Persephone.

While I was moving around the Ball I could tell that my mask was not helping me at all. Everyone I passed was staring at me like they usually did, like I should not be here. I knew I was a danger but I did not like the fact that my mask was not working at all, so I took it off. My face felt better and everyone's faces became angrier. I walked around for at least ten minutes before eventually no one looked at me at all. Then a man started walking this way, and when I say _this_ way, I mean _my_ way.

He wore a black on black tuxedo with a wolf mask, and his hair was a familiar type of spiky. His smile is what really caught my attention, despite him looking straight at me he was smiling like I was a long lost sister (which I hope I am not). When he was right in front of me my voice was stuck in my throat. I swear I have seen him before but I just could not place it.

"Hello, my name is Gaizka. I'm guessing you're Masami. I heard a lot about you." The boy stated with a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

I felt a knot twist in my stomach at hearing his words, "What exactly did you hear?"

"Nothing but bad things, but I ignored every word. You seem too innocent to be that much of a danger."

I felt the knot get tighter, I have heard that only a few times, once from Persephone and another from my teacher when I refused to kill a kitten. All I have to say was that it was too cute and I could have sworn his pupils got bigger. I should have been offended by what he said, but i could tell by his tone that he was praising me, "Thank you," was all I could say, and he just smiled at my confusion.

Then Gaizka did a bow like maneuver then stretched out his hand and asked, "Can I have this dance?" Anyone that has been paying attention could tell that I was too nervous to answer, so I just awkwardly took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. Obviously, since this is a ball the only songs playing were slow songs, or at least songs that required you to be holding your partner. I was as stiff as a door nail, or maybe even more stiff.

Gaizka laughed at my nervousness, "Come on I won't laugh when you mess up, I swear."

I wasn't buying it, "You're laughing now and I haven't even done anything yet."

He laughed again, "Good point, but I won't leave the dance floor until I at least get one dance."

Since he did not give me much of a choice, I danced. Truth be told, I did not mess up. Persephone taught me how to dance every time we went down here. So I knew what I was doing. However, I did make the horrible mistake of looking straight into Gaizka's eyes. They stared straight at me like I was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. I stepped on his foot and we almost fell, but he held his position and kept us from falling, and he laughed, despite him giving me his word.

However I did not blame him we both were laughing afterwards. We laughed for so long we had to step outside to get some air. It was a beautiful moonless night. The stars stuck out and I could see every consultation. It was a breath taking sight. When I heard a sigh I stopped looking at the stars and looked at Gaizka, he looked a little sad looking at the stars.

"I forgot how beautiful the night sky looked, it seemed like I haven't looked at it in ages," When he laughed it sounded forced, "who knows, maybe I haven't."

"Why haven't you, I look at it every night. Even when I was in my old village I looked at the stars with my sister. She didn't care much for them but I loved them, but I still can't decide which I like more, the full moon or the new moon. They are both breathtaking." When I stopped talking I just realized I was blabbering to a stranger about my old life, "I'm sorry this must be boring to you."

"Actually I would like to hear more about your life, it seems interesting," The way Gaizka looked at me made my face feel hot. Then out of nowhere he leaned over and kissed me. I was too shocked to react, but the kiss felt so natural, yet so wrong. After my brain processed the scenario I pushed him away and instantly slapped him. The slap was so hard his mask fell to the floor.

I did not expect what came next. His hair and eyes were pure black, not even his pupils were visible. His hair was long and shaggy, in a familiar way, with the sides of his hair spikes up like wolf ears. It was only when I looked closer that I realized they were real.

"Masami, are you alright? You look a little pale?" Gaizka asked shock written all over his face.

Then a massive headache hit me, but this was not normal unless you were me. These were the headaches I got whenever my past lives memories came to me. It was like my head was about to explode, the last thing I heard before the memory started was a voice calling my name that sounded a lot like Itzal.

* * *

**What did all of you think? I need your reviews and any constructive criticism you all can get me because I would like to know if you think I could improve, and if I should keep writing this story because I'm not sure if this story is very good. Please give me your honest opinions!**

**Oh, and just out of curiosity tell me which moon is your favorite, full moon, new moon, or even if you want you could pick waxing or waning moons! I an really interested to hear your opinions.**

**~RegoWolf**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, sorry i hav't updated in so long, it's just REALLY hard to write when NO ONE is reviewing my story. And if I get at least 3 reviews for this chaper I'll update the next chapter within the next week. So please HELP ME!**

**~RgoWolf**

* * *

Chapter 2

I was fighting in the midst of a full out battle between four villages, I had two swords both covered in two different shades of red. Both of their hilts were a regular red while the blades were both blood red. I could not tell if it was originally that color or if it was actually from the blood of the people I killed. Every time I sliced someone down my heart grew weaker, but I knew I had to fight for both my village and myself.

_'Hotaru let me take over, you need to rest!" _I heard Miu speak in my mind.

_**"I can't, I need to show my worth,"**_ I stated, remembering all the terrified and exasperated faces of my fellow villagers.

_"Please I can't let you die from exhaustion. You disserve a hero's death for all this effort, please just rest for two minutes at least,"_ Miu sounded like she was about to cry.

_**"No one else is having that luxury so neither will I," **_I said with a firm tone in my voice, Miu stayed quiet after that.

It seemed to have taken hours, but our village finally won the battle. Two of the villages were later destroyed the other village retreated after they got what they wanted, their own Kokoro, the spirit of one of the destroyed villages. This was one of the first civil battles in our country. In the middle of the empty battle field was the islands crest. It has a white diamond shape in the middle and it looked like a whirl pool was surrounding it like everything was being dragged into the diamond.

_"A glorious victory, I am impressed that you were willing to do all this," _Miu said sounding a lot younger than what I was so used to hearing, like she was just a pupil and I her master.

I was the first Phoenix, turned at the age of eighteen, and have been fighting at the age of twenty one in one of the biggest civil battles yet. The entire village was scared of me because I was the most powerful person in the village and they did not know if I was a friend or foe. To help improve their way of thinking, I fought with all my might so no one after me had to go through the same abandonment. In between my shoulder blades was a marking, two red wings spread out with the shape of the moon in between.

Then while staring at all the carnage of the war there was a sudden thump and blood suddenly came out of my mouth. Looking down I saw a metal point sticking out of my chest, a knife, someone had stabbed me from behind.

_"Hotaru!"_ Miu screamed with all her might but it was too late everything went black and Miu was left alone.

I awoke in a cold sweat, forcing myself not to scream. I was in my bed with only Persephone with me, but she was sleeping on the side of my bed. She always stays with me after I had an episode. When I looked around my room it did not seem as bright as it did the day before. I could not tell if it was just because of my emotions or the weather outside.

_"Masami you're finally awake. I'm sorry I couldn't help with the pain this time, I only noticed what was happening when it was over."_ Miu spoke in my head, it was always weird hearing her voice after one of my episodes, she seemed so innocent, but now after living for almost three hundred years, I under stood why there was a change. I am actually the tenth phoenix, the others never died from old age; it was always murder, so Miu has told me.

_**"Miu, who killed me, the first me,"**_ I asked her wanting to understand who would want me killed.

Miu released a heavy sigh,_ "One of the Katsu assassins,"_ that caught me off guard.

_**"Why?"**_

_"They believed that all Kokoro died after being killed, after they obtained their own they tried to get rid of the others, only to realize we came back inside another body in our clan. They did not know this before they killed the rest of the Kokoro's clan so they could not retrieve it, but then the spirit faded."_

_**"So, what are they going to do with me? The rest of my clan moved away, if I die I would be someplace totally different than here."**_

_"I don't know what they are going to do with you, who knows, they might not do anything at all. You may just be too unpredictable,"_ The way she said that made me think they will kill me. Who knows they might if I did anything to jeopardize the village, I know I would.

"Hm," Persephone moved, like she was about to wake up, and I lightly pet her head, trying to sooth her, and tell her everything was alright, "Mom?" she said in reply to me petting her head.

It shocked me; did her mom do that often? I did not want to give Persephone false hope and end up hurting her, so I replied in the softest voice I could manage, "No Persephone it's Masami, you need to get up or you'll catch a cold."

Persephone straightened up when she realized I was awake, "Oh my goodness, Masami. I'm sorry, are you alright, do you want something to eat or drink."

Those were the standard questions when I woke up, because whenever I had an episode I was out for at least twelve hours.

"Thanks Persephone, but I was actually wondering what time it is," Persephone looked a little confused but she looked at her wrist watch. She normally did not wear one, but I did not like to have clocks in my room.

One time I woke up in the middle of the night with my clock telling me that it was way too damn early to be awake. So I threw a fit caused by sleep anxiety, and ended up throwing the clock out the window. Persephone was only wearing one now because of that fact, she hated not knowing what time it was especially after one of my episodes.

"It's a quarter past nine at night you were out for almost twenty four hours, are you sure you don't want something?"

At first I was confused. I had never passed out for more than fifteen hours. _'It's probably because your remembering more and more each time,' _Miu spoke inside my head,_ 'but I'm just as confused as you are, normally you get your memories right after you become the Phoenix, but there is a lot of stuff about you that is different from your past lives. Your flame is black, you were too young to control the powers, the marking on your back, and now the memories are now only coming to you slowly.'_ My head began to hurt again but not a 'memory coming to me' way, just an 'it's too confusing and I can't process it' way.

"Sorry Persephone I just need some time to think and get some fresh air," I quickly slipped on my shoes and headed for the door, "I'll probably get something to eat while I'm out. I'll be back soon, I promise!" I yelled while I closed the door behind me with a puzzled Persephone staring blankly at where I was.

I was not really paying attention to where I was going. I just needed to get out and feel the cool air across my face. That was until I smelled the sweet smell of brownies and cake. My stomach ached for sugary sweets, and I was never the one to argue with it. I let my nose lead the way and found a bakery in no time, to my great pleasure it was still open, and did not plan to close for at least an hour.

I ordered the one thing that seemed the sweetest on the menu, chocolate volcano supreme. It was a mountain of chocolate cake with hot fudge sliding down the side and more chocolate chips sliding down with the fudge, and since too much chocolate was never an issue for me. I did not hesitate to scarf it all down.

_'I swear I have never seen someone eat as much sweet as you do, but I shouldn't be surprised. None of your past lives had the same taste buds, but you take it to the extreme!'_ Miu sounded a little worried, like I was bound to have a sugar induced coma at any minute.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, _**'Common, being the Phoenix I disserve to have some pleasure in life, like sugary sweets.'**_ I said and started to take a couple bites out the cake.

Miu laughed, _'And how long did that Halloween candy last you, a day, maybe two?'_

_**'I don't see the point,' **_I refuse to give up candy, no matter what Miu says, then a thought crossed my mind, _**'Miu I have a question.'**_

_'What?'_

'_**Do you remember all my past lives?'**_

Miu was silent for a minute, _'Yes, every one of them were magnificent, but all died too early and for ridiculous and awful reasons,'_ Miu seemed burdened by the memories of all my deaths, and now I was scared to see them all.

Without another word I finished the rest of my chocolate volcano supreme in peace. I was about to ask for the check when a hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder, I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Hey you're one of my new students right?" When I looked I saw bleach white hair and a black and white sock hat.

I immediately knew it was Kiari sensei, my new guardian for assassinations. When I saw her I was a little too stunned to speak so I just nodded. By the look of it she took it as more of an invitation to sit down.

"Great I was just thinking about how hungry I was… Wait a minute, there is no meat on here!" She bellowed as she looked at the menu for the bakery. "Fine let's go somewhere else to ea- I mean talk."

She quickly called the waitress to give me my check then we left. She seemed to be looking everywhere for something and decided to drag me with her, "Kiari Sempi what are we doing exactly?" I yelled out while Kiari simply looked around franticly.

"Finding a good place to ea- uh, I mean talk. I thought I already said this?" Then not even a second later her eyes widened with excitement, "Found it!" she said, with what looked like drool, dripping from her mouth. What I saw shocked me, it was an all you can eat Barbeque buffet, "Common treat your new sensei to a meal will you." Kiari looked like she would beat me to a pulp if I refused so I unwillingly nodded my head, and she looked like the happiest woman in the world. "Give us the best meat in the store put it on my students tab!" Kiari yelled out to the chief.

"So sensei is there a specific reason you brought me here or do you just want me to buy you Barbeque?"

"Don't call me sensei it's to formal, just call me Kiari that way I don't feel old," Kiari said with a smile on her face, "but yeah, I did want to talk to you. I heard you met Gaizka at the ball, how did it got?"

I felt stunned as I remembered the experience, "Uh, fine I guess. Why are you asking?" I looked at Kiari as her face lit up when the meat finally arrived.

"Because he is one of the rarest sights to see in this village, he and his twin brother Garaile only come out during the full and new moons we call them the werewolf brothers." Kiari explained then started to stuff her mouth in meat.

"Why exactly?" I asked remembering the clear moonless sky at the Ball.

Kiari swallowed her food and spoke, "Because," Kiari started, "the meanest and most destructive brother, Garaile, only comes out during the full moon. He rarely comes out since the village made a deal with him. They give him a room and a person of his choosing to spend the whole night with him. Some are killed others raped but most were both." I tried to think from the village's perspective, but the thought of sacrificing someone made my stomach hollow.

"What about Gaizka?" I had to ask, after all, he kissed me.

"He's normally nice, and we let him do as he pleases. I would say you were lucky it was a new moon that night and now a full moon. Gaizka seemed interested in you, and the twins usually had the same interests," Realization hit me hard, now knowing that a murderer and a rapist is interested in me made my blood run cold.

"S-so what do I do about it?" I asked fear clear in my voice. I have never had any real combat training besides the memories on my first life and the training with my fellow classmates. My first past life only knew how to handle a sword so that was always my useful skill so far. Also the training in school was full of stuck up girls that just ran whenever that saw a fight coming, others were Persephone and we already know each other's abilities, so it was not really training. So in short, if Garaile attacked, I would most likely only last ten minutes if Miu did not help me.

Kiari looked at me like that was a stupid question, "You run, getting in a fight with his is suicide. Garaile is a talented assassin who took on some of our finest assassins and won without a single scratch." She warned her face serious. "If I were you I would leave the village despite that collar of yours. I would rather fight the whole village then that monster."

Okay, I can honestly say that I was terrified, truly and probably permanently terrified to face this monster. However I was not going to run, my friends were here and this is the only place I could possibly live in peace. Yes I said possibly.

Kiari laughed, shaking me out of my thoughts, "Well you don't look like you will run, so I guess you are going to use the second option," Kiari stated with a smile. My heart stopped at her words. "You could get stronger before the full moon and possibly be able to defend yourself, however since you are a girl that will be difficult." Kiari stated, but there wasn't a single trace of disappointment in her face, as a matter of fact, she actually seemed eager. "Good thing you have me as your teacher," she laughed, "I have very good connections."

"Masami what are we doing out here!" Persephone wined, she was leaning against a tree while we were waiting for Kiari.

"Kiari said to come out here for a mission. She did not say anything else." I stated, "She did not even say a time!" I added with frustration. I woke up at the break of dawn to make sure Kiari did not start the mission without me.

"Well apparently it's not now," Imia said lying on the grass staring that the sky, however she looked like she was daydreaming.

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat while we wait." Persephone added with excitement.

"Whoa, were you three waiting long?" Kiari said walking towards us.

"Yeah, Amie insisted that we got here early." Imia wined sitting up and giving me a 'never again' look.

"Well you three should have headed out then." Kiari said her eye brow rose like she did not understand why were where hear in the first place.

"What do you mean?" Persephone asked.

"I let out three war prisoners into the forest, it's your job to catch them so what are you doing here?" My jaw dropped in astonishment.

"You did what?" Imia yelled, "Why didn't you ask older assassins to do this, girls are not supposed to get involved in the war!"

"Why are you complaining?" I asked my brain had finally put the puzzle together. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life as just an accessory to this dumb war? Or do you want to play a huge role?"

Imai looked at me with shock, "But this is not our-"

"Whether you want to do the job or not is up to you, but I'm doing it," Persephone stated excitement on her face.

"Me too," I added.

Imai looked at is like we were crazy but after letting out a deep sigh said, "Fine, I'll do it also."

"Alright let's go!" I yelled and jumped into the forest to fight my first real battle since my village was attacked.

* * *

**What did all of you think? PLEASE TELL ME! Remember is I get 3 reviews I'll ipdate the next chapter withing the week. I also accept Flames of all sorts, so don't be ashamed to send some to me, it helps me advance in my writing skills :3**

**~RegoWolf**


End file.
